Exploration
by Vagitis
Summary: Vegeta and Bulma are away on a second honeymoon leaving Trunks home alone with his bestfriend Goten. Raging hormones may result in some awkward situations for these two young Saiyans, as Trunks decides he wants to explore his sexuality with his closest friend. Yaoi TrunksxGoten. Oneshot.


**I've never been a huge fan of yaoi but for some reason I absolutely love the idea of Trunks being gay/bisexual and who better to have his first homosexual experience than with his bestfriend Goten? **

**Hope ya'll enjoy it, please R&R. Rated M for lemon :3**

**And of course as always I do not own DB, DBZ, DBGT, or any of its characters. **

* * *

Almost nine years had passed since the defeat of Majin Buu and the Earth was experiencing a period of unusually long peace. As a result, the teenage demi-Saiyans Trunks and Goten took advantage of the situation in order to slack off on their training immensely, very much to both of their fathers' dismay.

It was the middle of the summer and Chichi had allowed Goten to sleep over at the Brief's residence for a few days while Bulma and Vegeta went off on a second honeymoon. Since the birth of their second child, they hadn't had too much quality alone time and decided to drop baby Bulla off with her grandparents. Goten and Trunks practically had the house to themselves, though his grandparents were just next door in case they needed anything.

They spent much of their first day playing videogames, pigging out on junk food and sparring but by that evening Trunks had concocted a brilliant idea. Goten as going to be the guinea pig for a little exploratory experiment that had been turning in his mind for the last few months. There was no one else he trusted more and the circumstances were absolutely perfect, he was glad it came to him at that moment.

* * *

"Hey Goten, look what I found," Trunks said as he walked into his bedroom and shut the door behind him.

He held up in his hand a black DVD case for Goten to look at.

"What movie is that?" Goten asked curiously, sitting up on the bed attentively. A smirk appeared on Trunk's face and he started walking towards the giant flat screen television in his bedroom, he pressed the power button to the DVD player underneath.

"Oh, just a little classy film I discovered in my parent's bedroom closet last week. My dad had send me to grab some boots for him and well I stumbled across a box filled with a few strange things but mostly DVDs…I thought it would be fun to watch one with you," Trunks explained as he opened up the case and carefully pull out the disc.

"What's it called?" Goten asked raising an eyebrow.

"Pirates," Trunks replied turning back towards him to get a better look at his reaction.

"But I've already seen Pirates of the Caribbean, what's so strange about that movie?" He asked utterly confused by Trunk's weird behavior.

"Not Pirates of the Caribbean, you idiot! _Pirates_, it's a porno, don't tell me you haven't heard of it," Trunks asked now fully turning his attention towards Goten, the DVD sitting on the open tray.

"_What's a porno…?"_ Goten thought, feeling more confused than ever.

Noticing his friend's reaction Trunks soon realized Goten had no clue what he was talking about, _"Of course, he was homeschooled and his mom thinks TV and internet are a bad influence…but is he really that sheltered that he's never heard of porn!?"_

"Haven't you ever heard of porn before?" Trunks finally asked after a long awkward silence.

"I guess not," Goten replied turning a little red. Sometimes he hated Trunks for being such a know-it-all; he was always trying to make him feel like a fool.

"Well, maybe I shouldn't have been so harsh cause you were kinda right, it's sorta like Pirates of the Caribbean. It's a parody of that movie but it's not suppose to be funny…it's suppose to be sexy. And that's basically what a porno is, just a movie that's supposed to turn you on, ya know what I mean?" Trunks tried to explain as best as he could.

"Turn me on?" Goten whispered to himself trying to make sense of what was going on.

"Oh geez, please tell me you at least know what sex is," Trunks begged smacking his hand against his forehead.

"Of course I do! It's when a man and a woman's genitalia...uughh…well they make contact and eventually these encounters will result in the reproduction of an offspring," Goten tried to explain, his face turning a bright red.

"Wow, what a cut-and-dry explanation; you definitely read that out of a textbook. Sex is a lot more complicated than that and it definitely doesn't have to be between a man and a woman or even between just two people. And you don't honestly believe people just do it for reproductive purposes…do you?" Trunks said crossing his arms cover his chest. He was kinda amused by his bestfriend's lack of knowledge and it gave Trunks even more reason to go on with his experiment, this was more amusing than any videogame he had.

"What other reason is there?" Goten asked, furrowing his brows. He was starting to get a little impatient with his friend.

"Well obviously the pleasure of orgasm! I'm almost afraid to know the answer to this one…but haven't you ever masturbated before?" Trunks asked taking a step towards Goten who continued to sit upright on the bed.

"I don't know, I've never heard of that! Geez, Trunks stop being such a jerk. You've succeeded in making me feel stupid; you can quit it now," Goten stood up from the bed and faced Trunks, he kinda felt like punching him in the face. Goten possessed his father's good natured spirit but he had also inherited his mother's short fuse and this was especially apparent when he felt like he was being made fun of.

"Calm down, I just wanted to get an idea of what you knew. I apologize for my reaction but I thought by this age you would have had your first jerk off session," Trunks chuckled as he gave Goten a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

"Well, if you'd just tell me what all that meant I'd probably be able to give you a better answer," Goten said relaxing a bit.

"Sorry, I'm just so used to the slang…other kids at school use it but I always forget you're kinda in the middle of nowhere getting homeschooled by your mom. I imagine Gohan had to learn the hard way too when he finally went to public high school. Anyway, I guess to put it in laymen's terms have you ever used your hand to give yourself pleasure…by rubbing your penis?" Trunks was starting to get a little flustered himself, _"Maybe this whole thing wasn't such a great idea," _he thought as he watched the expression on Goten's face change dramatically.

Goten's eye brows shot straight up, and his eyes widen. He directed his sight up to the ceiling too embarrassed to look at Trunks; Goten spent a few awkward moments decision whether any of this was appropriate to be discussing.

Finally Goten opened his mouth, "Well, yeah…I've done it a couple of times…it kinda just happened naturally, I was showering and well…I…I just…It felt good so I kept doing it…this is so embarrassing!" Goten fell back into a sitting position onto the bed. He felt dirty, almost as if he had done something really bad.

"Whoa man, its okay. I do it too…in fact it's pretty common!" Trunks explained trying to comfort his friend.

"Really?" Goten asked, his sad eyes looking up at Trunks.

"Well yeah, man. This is what I've been trying to explain…this DVD was made especially for that kind of stuff. It's like a supplement for touching yourself; it's supposed to make it better! But not only that, it encourages couples to kinda emulate some of the things they do. Look I'll just show you!" Trunks said spinning around towards the DVD player once again, he paused right before he pushed the tray back in, and he cautiously finished his statement, "Unless you're not comfortable with watching it…"

"Well, I don't see the harm in it…I'm kinda curious," Goten responded, Trunks smiled to himself and pushed in the tray. He hopped onto the spot next to Goten and patted him on the back.

"You're gonna love this!" Trunks reassured his bestfriend.

* * *

The big breasted blonde's moans filled the room; the two boys stared at the screen attentively.

"Trunks…I really feel like pleasuring myself," Goten said turning towards his friend while clenching the fabric of his baggy pants.

"I don't know if I feel comfortable doing that with you around," he continued, he wanted it to stop…he didn't know how long he could keep himself from doing the deed in front of his bestfriend.

"Go ahead, I'm not gonna stop you. In fact I think I'm about ready to start," Trunks said smirking, his plan was unfolding pretty well so far.

"But that's embarrassing! How can you be so nonchalant about all this!?" Goten asked, mortified.

"Relax, don't you trust me Goten?"

"Yeah, of course…"

"Would I ever steer you wrong?"

"No way!"

"Then what's the big deal? Doesn't this excite you?" Trunks grabbed the controller and turned off the flat screen.

"What exactly is going on in your mind, Trunks?" Goten was so confused by everything that had passed between them that evening but he wasn't about to run away, he wanted to understand Trunk's intentions.

"_I better come clean, he's getting impatient,"_ Trunks thought as he silently stared at his friend.

"Look, you know I've had a few girlfriends before and well I've done a few things here and there. Some kissing and heavy petting, it's all good and fun…in fact it's really hot most of the time. But I've always wondered how it would be like to do those things with a guy…and well I trust you more than anyone, you were the only logical choice," Trunks stated, he crossed his arms and looked at Goten sternly, he didn't want to show any weakness but he was dying of embarrassment.

Goten raised an eyebrow, _"Did Trunks just admit he wanted to kiss me?" _his thoughts were in shambles and he tried for a few moments to make sense of it all.

Trunks broke the silence, "Hey if you wanna stop then whatever man, how about we play some videogames." He said as he hopped off the bed.

Goten's hands were suddenly wrapped around one of Trunk's wrists keep him from walking away. Trunks smiled internally and turned his face towards Goten who was looking at his own hands.

Goten looked up at Trunks, a sheepish grin appeared on his blushed face and he managed to blurt out, "I never said I wanted to stop."

Trunks turned his body towards Goten; he freed his wrist from Goten's weak grip and placed both his hands on his bestfriend's shoulders.

"Trust me, buddy. This is gonna be fun," Trunks lowering his face close to Goten's. He pulled him in and their lips locked.

At first Goten's body stiffened, he had never done this before with anyone and he couldn't believe Trunks was the first person he ever kissed. He was beginning to relax when he felt Trunk's tongue trying to push into his mouth, he allowed it and their tongues met. His mind was spinning before he knew it Trunks had pushed him back onto his bed and was on top of him. Trunks was kissing him sloppy and wildly, Goten nervously responded and because of his inexperienced he wasn't very good but Trunks still found it all very arousing. Trunks pulled back into a sitting position on top of Goten who was laying flat on his back. He pulled off his shirt and Goten followed suit.

Trunks came down again, this time going straight for Goten's neck. His chest rested on Goten's, they both found it so odd…it wasn't the first time they had touched each other but never in such an intimate way, more often than not their fists were crashing into each other's faces or stomachs.

Goten let out a sigh of pleasure, he loved the feeling of Trunk's lips on his neck. Goten's trembling hand slid up to Trunk's back and rested there, everything was so overwhelming. His hard on was unbearable, he wanted nothing more than sweet release at this point but it seemed like Trunks was bent on torturing him. Goten's hips began to involuntarily thrust upwards against Trunk's own contained hard on.

Trunks pulled back and look at Goten with a smirk, "Aren't you the eager one?"

Goten turned red, Trunks kissed him hard before pulling himself off of Goten and onto the floor.

"Take off your pants then," Trunks commanded as he pulled off his own cargo shorts. Goten had seen his friend naked before but never with an erect penis, his heart started beating even faster if that was even possible but he did as he was told and threw his baggy pants and boxers to the side.

"Gimme some space to work," Trunks said stepping forward.

Goten moved upward and gave his friend some space at the end of the bed. Trunks crawled between Goten's open legs; he didn't waste time and took a hold of Goten's hard cock. He started rubbing him mercilessly, Goten threw his head back and he began to moan as a flood of pleasure overwhelmed his body.

"_This is just as fun as making girls cum," _Trunks thought as he watched his closest friend squirm with uncontrollable desire. He could tell Goten was almost at the edge of climax, he slowed his stroke and Goten reacted with a whimper, his hips began to involuntarily thrusting into Trunk's strong grip. Trunks smiled and continued to tease him with the slow strokes.

"Go faster," Goten feebly plead.

"Geez, Goten I didn't know you were so bossy," Trunk said chuckling. It was all going too well to end it so quickly, so Trunks continued to tease his friend. Trunk's brought up his other hand and began to rub Goten's sack, they had ascended pretty far up as an indication of how close he was to orgasm but Trunk's playfully pulled them down.

Goten gasped with the new sensation, it was painful yet pleasurable and it enhanced his desire to climax.

Trunks loved how crazy he was driving Goten and decided to take it a step further, though he was a bit nervous himself. He pulled his face closer to the hard penis he was still stroking very slowly, his lips were centimeters away and slowly his wet tongue met the tip of Goten's penis.

Goten groaned and tried again to thrust upwards but Trunks had a firm grip and wasn't about to give Goten any power.

His tongue met the head of Goten's member again but this time Trunks allowed the head of his penis to enter his mouth. He began to suck hard, but continued to rub him painfully slow.

A loud moan escaped Goten's lips, "Please Trunks, it's too overwhelming!" Trunks pulled his head back and smiled at his trembling friend.

"Alright," He said before commencing the assault on Goten's aching member. Trunk's strokes were inhumanly fast but he knew Goten could take it, he knew from personal experience how much the Saiyan's body could take.

Goten moaned uncontrollably and his hands gripped onto the bed's covers, it all felt so good. He could feel his orgasm building up and then it finally came, his body stiffen and his toes curled, he let out a final groan and his fluids came rushing out of him.

Trunks slowed his strokes and rubbed Goten softly until he was sure that his orgasm was over. There was cum all over his friend's hard stomach and his own right hand.

A mischievous expression spread over Trunk's face as he watched his friend try to compose himself after such an intense climax. Trunks crawled over Goten and positioned himself once again over him; he tried to keep his sticky hand off the bed's sheets.

His soiled hand hovered over his friend's face, "Taste it, it's good," Trunks whispered.

"Really? I never tried before," Goten said surprised but he naively stuck out his tongue and licked a bit of his own cum from Trunk's fingers. In a matter of seconds the expression on his face twisted into that of disgust.

"Ew, dude! You lied, that was awful!" Goten yelled pushing Trunks off of him, Trunks rolled over next to him, he was dying of laugher.

"Goten you're so gullible! You should have seen your face, it was priceless," Trunks choked out in between bursts of laughter.

Goten ran out of the room and straight to the bathroom sink where he tried to wash out the salty flavor.

* * *

Trunks was wiping his hand off with some tissue paper when Goten had appeared once more in his bedroom.

"So hmm…I guess it's time to take care of you, huh?" Goten asked shyly, still not used to everything that had just happened.

"Nah, when I was in the shower earlier today I masturbated, wasn't sure how this was gonna turn out so I thought better safe than sorry," Trunks chuckled.

Goten grimaced, he wasn't sure what to make of it all.

"Don't worry, we've got the whole night to do this again and the rest of the week too…I've got so much more to show you," Trunks tried to reassure him, "Now let's get some food, I'm starving!"

Goten grinned and nodded in agreement.

They got dressed and were about to run off to the kitchen when Goten placed a hand on Trunk's shoulder.

"Is this gonna change us?" Goten asked, his face painted with concern.

"No way, but I think it'll be safest if we don't let anyone know about our little sexual exploration. I think my dad might kill me if he found out," Trunks chuckled, though deep down he was a bit terrified.

"We're just having fun, right?" Goten asked.

"Totally, and there's nothing wrong with that. Now stop worrying so much and let's order a few dozen pizzas!" Trunks said before walking out into the hall.

Goten let out a sigh of relief and ran after his bestfriend.


End file.
